love or maybe
by rose tuliP
Summary: i don't own fuma no kojiro. and this story is about musashi's past how will his past effect his present
1. Chapter 1

musashi was sitting under the tree thinking deeply then suddenly mibu appear and intrupt him "wow musashi wow do you know what have you done you have done a very wrong thing you know you can be in trouble we were so near to our aim and you distroyed every thing you can be in a big trouble musashi you can be in a big trouble" mibu said with his angry voice his eyes were red from anger .

musashi stood up and turned around . " o now i get it her name is also hemiko that's why you save her o my god you are so unbelievable her name is hemiko but she is not that hemiko i think from today i won't trust you" mibu said. "you have not trust me before" musashi said with his cool voice and then left mibu ounch a tree to release his anger.

kurojoshi was reading the newspaper then kagero came to him and sat next to him. kurojoshi raised his head and looked at him for one second and then ignore him and again started reading his newspaper. " kurojoshi why are you reading a newspaper are you bored" kagero asked with his teasing voice kurojoshi ignored him " you know i have stoped watching the t.v because the full entertainment is here" kagero said

" can you say it properly" kurojoshi asked. " you know our master usashi has saved a girl and do you want to know who is that girl this girl is non other then hemiko" kurojoshi droped his newspaper " what" he yelled

"i can't believe this he can't do this maybe he have any other plane" kurojoshi said


	2. Chapter 2

"no it can't be" kurojoshi said. " my jaw was droped open when i saw the live scene musashi ruined our plan" kagero said." i mean if he was on her side why he join us" kurojoshi was cut when kagero said "or maybe he have some little secrets".

" tell me every thing kagero" kurojoshi said. " every thing was going right like we planned and she was unconcious on the roof i carry her and dropped her from the roof musashi appear and catch her" he explain every thing to him

"may be you are right he is hiding something he is like a book and some pages are missing" kurojoshi said. " then let's find out the missing pages together in that way we can get rid of musashi" kagero said with an evil smile

WITH HEMIKO

hemiko was standing infront of mirror she was brushing her beautiful silkey hair then she stoped brushing her hair when an image of musashi comes to her mind 'why he save me it was his mission' the scene when he was carring her in his arms comes to her mind. ' its to complicated i don't understand'

ranko was preparing food then a scene comes to her mind when muashi was carring hemiko in his arms 'what is that mean what should i have to think i am so confused i don't know what to say musashi is a mysterious man i don't understand him i have to tell ryouma about this he is the only man who can help me to understand this'


	3. Chapter 3

all the members of yasha clam were having dinner. Musashi sat quietly on his chair he didn't touch dinner, he was just watching his dinner yosui was continiously talking to raiden and kagero and kurojoshi were watching musashi continiously. musashi finally niticed that someone is watching him. he look up and then sudedenly kagero look down and started eating.

"well i think he is still thinking about the incident of the morning" kagero wisper in kurjoshi's ear whisper. "i know that, i wish i could read his mind. understanding musashi is the way too difficult, its his mission to kill himeko and he is saved her what the fuck was he thinking why he is being so stupid" kurojoshi said. " he is not stupid something is strange" kagero said. "what" kurojoshi said. " use your mind kurojoshi some secret is hidden behind him cant you see this " kagero said.

" yes because you all the sense"kurojoshi said teasingly. "yeah right , but seriously there is something we don't know " kagero said . "there are many things we don't know "kurojoshi said. "but there is only one man who know every thing about him, he can help us or we can use him " kagero said pointing on suddenly notice that kagero pointed a finger on him . Mibe raise his eyebrow like he can know what they are talking about.

then kurojoshi gave him a signal from his eyes that he is watching him so suddenly kagero put his finger down and looked at mabu and gave him a smile nervously. " do you want something or you need my help" mibu said with his cold vice. "no did i say that i need your help" kagero said with his usual sweet davilish voice . "i thought you need because you were pointing on me so i thought you were talking about me". " yes i was talking about you i was just telling kurojoshi that how handsome you are". kagero Taunt. "thank you" and then mibu taunt back.

"i am done " musashi said and with that he vanished. mibu looked at his bowl it half full. kurojoshi and kageru look at each other and then laugh lighty

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

himeko sat infromt of the window and she was watching the sky. but she was thinking deeply about what happen in the morning. the images of that moment come to her mind "why you did this you had a chance to kill me but you lost that chance saving me, you are ordered to kill me,then why you save me don't you know what will others think what will they say , don't you care how much trouble it will cause you, i know you are in trouble.

ranko put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile and sat next to her "i know what are you thinking maybe he have other plans maybe at the same time he changed his plan " himeko looked at her "and" she said with her calm voice. " and nothing more" ranko said little angrily " look there can't be any other thing it is obvious that he have other plans that's why he save you we should be careful next time mayde he is planning something maybe this time more danger. stop thinking about this too much you are just wasting your time"ranko said

"ok" hemiko replied . kojiro was hiding behing a wall and was listening to there conversation 'musashi if you have other plans then i won't allow you to do anything and if not then you have to answer why you did this' kojiro thought.


	4. Chapter 4

after dinner everyone goes to their room for rest But there were some people who could not sleep hemiko,musashi,mibu and only thing in their minds was why musashi did was in everyone's mind as the day passes everyone started forgetting who were lost in thoughts forget it untill the people who still remember it were only musashi,hemiko and ranko.

the next day in early morning yasha hime summon musashi at her she started to ask questions about this incident."so musashi tell me how it happen do you have other plans or you are thinking about something very very... just forget it i am so confuse explain everything properly" yasha hime said angerily. "yes i have other plans and i want it to be secret thats why i did this and you and everyone here know me perfectly i am not a fool i know what i am doing so please stop bleaving on thease nonsence bleieve in me i save her because i have other plans"masashi said calmly. "i believe you... oye fools are u happy now(yasha hime said pointing on other gerenals) you can go now" yasha hime told musashi

musashi leave without anyother word,everyone was just watching him "now i understand a new thing about him" kagero said

"what is it" kurojoshi ask

"musashi is good at lying too" everyone started laughing on this lightly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

when musashi return to his house he feel that someone is in his room he run so fast and reached his room he slowly open a door and what he saw was shocking it shocked him it wasn't anyone else its hemiko

"what are u doing here and btw how did you get in here are you not afraid of me"musashi said with little angry tone

"no i am not scared i am here to say thank you "


End file.
